


dry my eyes, bring color to my skies

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCT Queer Month (2k19) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, True Love, Verbally, bc its cute, dotae, lots of sex tags sogbsugibsj, protected sex !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: taeyong's going through a tough time, and doyoung will always be there for him to make him feel loved.





	dry my eyes, bring color to my skies

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! :)

Doyoung walked in the apartment, searching, and hoping that his lover was there. It was their anniversary, and he hadn’t brought anything home. It was quite a long story. Either way, he set his keys down. He wasn’t on the couch, where he would normally find him residing, collapsing after a really long day. Not in the kitchen, digging through their snacks as if he were searching for gold. Not in the bathroom, blowing out his hair after a shower. Not on the balcony, humming to himself while the wind blew through his hair. He walked over to their room, and found him on the bed. His back was facing Doyoung, and he was visibly curled up, most likely upset again.

 

 

“Are you asleep?” He slid his hand over to wrap around his front, leaning against the bed, on his knees. In return, his hand was held and he turned over to face him.

 

 

“I’m tired, Doyoung,” Taeyong blinked at him sleepily as he played with his fingers. “Three today. All before noon.”

 

 

As of a little over two months ago, Taeyong got laid off. It’s not that he was horrible, or because of any incident; They were short on money, and needed to make cuts where possible. Cutting off the best links would be foolish, and there were no bad workers. So they cut the ones that simply weren’t the best.

 

 

The ‘three’ that he was referring to were job interviews. Telling employers that he got cut because he wasn’t the best left a bad taste in one’s mouth, and it made it hard for him to get a job honestly. And he was only looking to be honest. Doyoung’s hard - working boyfriend had been applying for jobs nonstop, sometimes six out of seven days of the week, with more than one per day. Some days, he just wouldn’t get up.

 

 

“Rest all you want,” Doyoung held his pink - haired head and kissed the top. He knew that he wasn’t into real kisses, as of late, as the length of time of how long he still didn’t have a job grew longer.

 

 

Taeyong smiled and laid down on his back. Wonder when he would remember. Or if he would.

 

 

Doyoung couldn’t blame him, because he was having a hard time. They loved each other every day, and this one didn’t have to be any different or more special.

 

 

In the kitchen, at the bottom of the freezer, was the nice beef that Taeyong liked, seasoned the way he liked, as well as the cookies and cream Pocky that he rarely could find in stores. He had seasoned the beef days ago, and left it to marinate, while his life was temporarily in danger trying to fight someone for the Pocky. For a Japanese snack, he sure had to fight hard for it at the Korean market.

 

 

The smell must have lured him out of the room, because he heard his slippers scooting down the hallway and bring him into the kitchen, where he sat at the counter.

 

 

“I could have made dinner,” Taeyong picked up a piece of cooked beef that had fallen off the grill and dropped it in his mouth. As he chewed, he saw his eyes brighten, both in anger and satisfaction. “I told you not to buy me this! I don’t care how upset I am! You’re ridiculous..” Though, he simply went on to pout and chew it up.

 

 

“There’s enough for the both of us. How about your contribution to dinner be the bottle of wine that you have in the pantry?”

 

 

Without even looking up, he could see the scowl on his face. “You know I bought that for special occasions. Me being sad is no special occasion. I’m sad every day.”

 

 

Those words truly hurt Doyoung’s heart, but he couldn’t help but laugh at him.

 

 

“My pain isn’t funny! What, am I losing you too? Am I-”

 

 

Doyoung had taken the chopsticks and shoved beef in his mouth. “Don’t you dare go back on like that. I told you how I feel when you start lamenting about me losing interest in you. I already told you, you’re not worthless, you’re not useless to me, you mean a lot to me, and you have a place in this world, and if not in the world, in my life.”

 

 

Taeyong huffed, defeated. By now, he had well adjusted to his slump. He stood up to grab the bottle of wine. “I don’t understand. Are you trying to get me drunk, you pervert?” It was known that Doyoung suffered in his dry spell, what with Taeyong prancing around the apartment in ‘comfortable’ clothes all the time and splaying himself comfortably over furniture. “Trying to butter me up with expensive meat. My consent cannot be heeded by consumables.” The bottle was set down onto the counter with noticeable force.

 

 

He smiled and shook his head. “You have a bite to your words today, Taeyongie. How about you go sleep longer and see how you feel.”

 

 

“Kim Doyoung!” Taeyong stamped his feet and yelled. “Can you not tempt me, and go against my simple wishes! Don’t tell me I’m not worthless, because why else would I be deserving of this! I don’t make you happy, I don’t serve a purpose, I don’t care what you say! You sit here with a smile on your face stuffing me full and filling my liver to-”

 

 

His words were stopped as he jumped. The chopsticks were slammed down onto the counter, and one snapped in half. Though there was a smile on Doyoung’s face, and his words were gentle, he was intimidated, to say the least.

 

 

“Get the other pair.” Doyoung sighed.

 

 

The anger wasn’t out of frustration, he wasn’t finally snapping like Taeyong thought he would, or angry at him for the reasons he was thinking. To hear him tear himself down and dehumanize himself, as if he wasn’t deserving of these simple gestures.

 

 

Taeyong stood close to him, handing him the new pair of chopsticks.

 

 

“You get on my nerves, truly,” Doyoung held him by the waist and pulled him close as he sauteed the beef. “Of all days to be blunt with your words, you choose today. What will I do with such a strong spirit?” His hand rubbed his side.

 

 

“Did you have a hard day at work..? I’m sorry, I feel inconsiderate.”

 

 

“No, and stop it,” The hand attempting to palm at his pants was shoved away. “I’m not looking to seduce you.”

 

 

The air stayed silent for many minutes, with Taeyong finally curling into him and resting his head on his shoulder. It was rare that he would get angry at Doyoung, or have any sort of poison in his words. All it meant was that he was feeling worse than normal. His boyfriend was patient with him, and understood that. After the meat was cooked, he helped take out some plates to set the table, as well as wine glasses.

 

 

Taeyong stopped at the table, seeing the box of Pocky laid on the placemat where he usually sat, wrapped with sheer, sparkly ribbon and a note that read, ‘내 새끼 고양이 태용이’. It said ‘my kitten taeyongie’, but had a nice rhyme and rolled off the tongue in an endearing way when spoken in Korean.

 

 

“That’s for after dinner,” Doyoung entered, with the beef - now accompanied by a vegetable rice on the side - and the wine in both hands.

 

 

“You let me sit here and be mean to you!” Taeyong’s eyes teared up and some spilled onto his cheeks, curved by the angry pout on his face. “Why didn’t you say anything, knowing I forgot?” He tore the stuff from his hands and set it on the table before launching himself into his arms, sobbing. “You’re unbelievable. I’m unbelievable, for forgetting.”

 

 

“It wouldn’t have made a difference to me, whether or not you forgot.” It felt good to hug him, after he even normally refused to cuddle at night. “I would have settled for simply going to bed knowing you allowed yourself to indulge on my account and were pleased.”

 

 

How considerate. It made him feel guilty; For once, about something other than currently being unemployed.

 

 

“Sit down, before the beef and rice get cold,” Doyoung let go to pull out his chair for him, then sat down in his own, only for Taeyong to drag his chair over to the other side of the table to take his seat next to him, and pull his plate to eat his meal lying against him. It was silent, and nice to feel no stress in the air, or guilt, or sadness for the first time in months.

 

 

Ever since he got laid off, he was very adamant on Doyoung keeping all his money to himself. The least he would let him do is pay bills, so that they could at least live comfortably. There was no buying anything for him, or pampering him, or being the loving boyfriend that he normally was. Simple things like sex, kissing, cuddling, and hand - holding were off the table. The sudden barrage of affections tonight threw him off.

 

 

The wine washed down nicely, as he expected. Pricey alcohol and pricey food pleased the palette. Taeyong grabbed their plates, once they were done, and washed them in the kitchen.

 

 

“Kitten, you forgot your Pocky,” Doyoung pressed his chest to his back, holding a Pocky up so that he could take a bite.

 

 

“You’re ridiculous..”

 

 

Either way, he still let Doyoung feed him Pocky and kiss his cheeks while he cleaned up.

 

 

-

 

 

After that, they laid in bed together once Taeyong had taken a shower and changed into comfortable clothes. The pillows had been rearranged so that they were lying parallel to the TV, with a spare blanket covering them. Taeyong was little spoon, and Doyoung was big spoon. They weren’t really watching the show, which was a funny documentary type program.

 

 

Rather than that, Taeyong was shifted so that Doyoung could comfortably hold his face softly and he could wrap his arm around Doyoung’s neck while they made out with little to no breaks. It wasn’t the heart - pounding type of makeout, but rather the one that they could fall asleep having. The latter of the two was starting to fall asleep, switching between letting Doyoung take the lead and licking at the seams of his lips.

 

 

Doyoung pulled away, and chuckled when he leaned forward to follow him.

 

 

“I missed kissing you,” Taeyong’s lips were buzzing. “I miss doing this with you.” His eyes were wide awake, just hazy and blown out affectionately.

 

 

“I think about it every day.” The kisses to Taeyong’s neck were sweet, bordering on being pecks. They made him chuckle and blush. It evolved when they became slower and more precise, and suddenly the warm pads of Doyoung’s hands slid under his shirt. His hands rubbed across his torso and protectively gripped his sides.

 

 

Taeyong let out a quick breath and closed his eyes once one of the hands on his chest shamelessly moved down to cup and rub at him through his pants. The kisses had turned into needy mouthing mixed in with simple slides of the tongue and grazes of the teeth. It made his heart race and he started inevitably getting hard.

 

 

“Doeng, Doeng,” He whimpered, prying his eyes open.

 

 

Out of respect, Doyoung stopped and rested his head on his shoulder almost immediately. “Hm?”

 

 

With a smile, he instructed him. “Fix the pillows and get what we need, okay? I’ll be right back.” The look on his face was anticipating and bright, a great change from the last few months. Taeyong stood up and scurried off to the bathroom.

 

 

Doyoung was happy that he was able to treat him on their anniversary. It meant that even in this rough spot, he succeeded in bringing out the best and making things worthwhile. Making love to Taeyong was monumental, especially. Earlier in the day he was refusing to kiss him as he left for work. The least he could do for him, was please him, and prove his attraction was still there.

 

 

He went over to their cabinet and opened the little compartment on top with the lube and condoms. Quite honestly, he expected dust to rise into the air when he opened it.

 

 

Whilst he was rearranging the pillows at the head of the bed, Taeyong returned.

 

 

In a failed attempt to divert his attention, he rushed forward and connected their lips. Doyoung backed him near the edge of the bed and held his face in both hands, to get a better look at his red eyes and irritated nose.

 

 

“You do,” Doyoung kissed him once. “You deserve this.” And again.

 

 

Out of instinct, they both parted, to turn off the room light and turn on the lamp next to their bed.

 

 

“Come here.”

 

 

Taeyong climbed onto the bed, into his lap. His arousal perked back up when he felt hands on him, gripping his waist, massaging him to full hardness. He could tell that Doyoung was trying to go slow, pace themselves, make it romantic, but to be quite honest - he hadn’t realized how horny he was after months of refusing sex.

 

 

He reached down to pull off his bottoms - with nothing underneath - with great haste. The chuckle that the other gave was cut short when Taeyong braced himself against Doyoung’s shoulders and spread, so he could finger him like this. A whine of encouragement was let out into his neck as he hugged him tight.

 

 

Doyoung ran a finger over his hole, which fluttered quickly in anticipation. It was a good thing they were making love, because he was so tight. He grabbed the lube and lathered up his fingers, leaving a dollop on the tips. The pads of his two fingers rubbed the lube against his hole, making Taeyong whimper and twitch, and his grip in the hug loosen and tighten on him. As much as Doyoung wanted this, he knew who really wanted it more, now. A finger was slowly sunk in. His boyfriend’s hips were already pushing back on it with an increase of hot breaths against his neck.

 

 

He started a slow pace with that one finger, and Taeyong turned to jelly in his arms. The cute whimpers and moans of ‘Doeng, Doeng ~’ only encouraged him to add another finger.

 

 

“You’re so beautiful, you’re still beautiful,” Doyoung said, right next to his ear. “I’ve missed your sweet body,” Taeyong’s hips jerked a bit, so he had to hold onto his waist with the hand that wasn’t occupied, to keep him still. “I want you to ride me. Use me to please yourself.”

 

 

There was a slight groan of protest, since he was still being stubborn. It turned into a shaky whimper with the stretching of his fingers.

 

 

“I’m going to spoil you so much. I couldn’t be home today, but tomorrow I’ll be here all day, to cuddle you, and kiss you, and make you feel loved,” Doyoung spoke close to his ear. He was sure that the words were getting to him, because of how he whimpered and how he felt pre - come begin to seep through his shirt.

 

 

“I’ll buy you the meat you like, and the Pocky you like, and the snacks you like. I’ll even get you some new clothes,” Get all of it out while Taeyong was so far gone he couldn’t refuse, otherwise he knew Doyoung was mean enough to stop until he did.

 

 

Taeyong moaned louder and sunk the stubs of his fingers into Doyoung’s shoulders as an indicator that he had found his prostate. He inserted a third finger to rub vigorously and provide a better stretch as he wriggled in his arms in pleasure.

 

 

“And I’ll make love to you on every surface, and make sure you come first each time.”

 

 

“Doe- Doyoung, god, I want you to,” His boyfriend suddenly broke out, gasping and kissing at his neck. “Ah~ Ahn~”

 

 

It was funny, because normally these roles were reversed. Rarely was Taeyong ever horny out of his mind, or ever remotely this open. That was the latter’s position. After work, he would wait until after dinner to ask him to help relieve some stress. Sometimes, he couldn’t even wait, which is why they weren’t able to shut one of the cabinets in the island anymore. It was also the same reason why they don’t open their windows anymore unless it’s an emergency.

 

 

Doyoung arranged the pillows so that he was a bit elevated, because Taeyong liked to see his face. Speaking of the other, he was in between his legs, undoing his pants and pulling them down his legs, followed by his boxers. He grinned and shook his head - there was no hiding it now.

 

 

He pulled up Taeyong’s shirt to kiss along his torso. Small marks were made on his sides, just how they both liked it. It was one of his more erogenous areas. This went on for a few minutes while Taeyong gripped his hair and groaned quietly, even pulled off Doyoung’s, until realizing that he should probably actually take off his own shirt.

 

 

“I changed my mind, can I fuck you a little bit?” Doyoung hungrily kissed him, holding the back of his neck.

 

 

Taeyong chuckled. They, suddenly, were reaching the same level of greed. The competition continued as he pulled off Doyoung’s pants. His own were slipped off his body.

 

 

“You said you wanted to fuck me,” He held Doyoung’s shoulders. Even more red marks were placed on his torso, and his head rode up into his shirt a little bit. It made Taeyong that much harder, but also a little giggly. As sensitive as some spots were, some were more ticklish. The sight of him shoving his head up his shirt was also amusing. “Doyoung!”

 

 

Doyoung pulled his head out and continued to place kisses on his stomach. “I missed this too.” His sentiments were met with an eye roll, accompanied by legs tightening around his waist. He grabbed two of the decorative pillows that had been pushed to the end of the bed and proceeded to place one under his head, and the other under his hips.

 

 

“Yeah, take your sweet time.”

 

 

“Enough from the peanut gallery,” Doyoung held his waist, thumbing the smooth skin of his stomach, as he put on the condom and spread some lube onto himself. The stretch when he pushed in was enough to knock the wind out of his lungs.

 

 

Taeyong immediately went back on his intentions to nag and bicker with him.

 

 

There had been at least one or two times where they had gone a considerable amount of time without sex, so they knew each other well by now. Doyoung rutted their hips together a few times experimentally to see exactly how much his lover whimpered, to see how good it felt. He bit his lip when his eyes began to flutter closed, welcoming the nice red blush onto his face. His rutting turned into slow, sweet, and deep thrusts that made Taeyong weak with pleasure.

 

 

“Just a little faster.. Please…” Even getting fucked, his smile was sweet, and his voice was quiet. It wasn’t his thing to be constantly loud, but rather more visually expressive, and occasionally vocally.

 

 

The hand rested on his hip was removed to stroke his face for a few moments. Taeyong opened his eyes, still panting. Doyoung held his side once again, in favor of his other hand locking fingers with one of his boyfriend’s limp ones. A quick squeeze reminded him to start up his steady pace.

 

 

Doyoung thrusted just the way that Taeyong liked, halting at times to make sure that the pillow under his hips was still in place, his hand receiving more and more desperate squeezes each time.

 

 

Slow times like this, they went on for a long time. Eventually, they both rocked against each other, close to their release, but wanting it to last. Taeyong had convinced him to come down and to kiss him and locked him in with his arms. Good thing that Taeyong remained nimble, even past his dancing days. It was a slow, tender pace that brought tears to Taeyong’s eyes.

 

 

“I love you,” Doyoung whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose. He wiped some of his tears away with his free hand. The steady pace of his hips made his words a little shaky.

 

 

“I love you,” Taeyong let out a breath through semi - open lips. “I’m getting really close,” His words were tiny, yet strained.

 

 

It was charming how his eyes swelled up with lust, yet he was so sweet in the way that he spoke. Doyoung readjusted to whisper in his ear. His lover grabbed onto him, and took the opportunity to pull him into another hug. “I mean it, I love you so much.”

 

 

“I l - lo- Doyoung..”

 

 

He sped up his thrusts to a generous speed that made the blankets start to bunch up around them. “Don’t doubt it ever,” A growl snuck its way in. It was hard to keep this romantic when it was obvious they were aching for release. “Lee Taeyong.”

 

 

Taeyong was becoming lax with pleasure. His arms rested loosely around him and his fingers tickled his shoulder blades. “I know, I know,” He whispered, high pitched and breathy. An equally pitchy and breathy moan was let out following that, and his fingers tensed up to dig into his back as he came. Sweet talk was the way to go, almost always.

 

 

Doyoung - closer than he thought - filled up the condom and pulled him close by the waist.

 

 

The both of them sat there for a while, panting, while Taeyong came to and Doyoung softened.

 

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Taeyong buried his face in his hair.

 

 

Doyoung sat up and smiled. “Come on, I missed fucking you.” He held Taeyong’s waist as he pulled out; The face he made as he did it was adorable, because it was clear that his lower back was already starting to ache a little bit. While Taeyong whined and playfully teased him, he went to go get clothes, and stuff to clean him up.

 

 

“Mhm, clearly. What happened to ‘I want you to ride me, Use me to please yourself,’ huh? You got ahead of yourself, there. Couldn’t resist having your way with me.” He smirked as he remade the bed and laid against the pillows.

 

 

“You can’t complain. Could’ve went on for longer if you didn’t succumb to my sentiments.” Doyoung brought a damp washcloth to clean him up.

 

 

“Doeng..” Taeyong combed his fingers through his hair while he cleaned him up.

 

 

His boyfriend rested against his thigh, looking up at him. They stared at each other, playing with each other’s fingers, until Doyoung decided to get frisky and nibble at the sensitive insides of his thighs.

 

 

“Quit it!” Though his words were angry, he was giggling and kicking at him. “We have to get dressed, I will not throw off my sleep cycle! Doyoung!”

 

 

-

 

 

Eventually, Doyoung untangled himself from Taeyong and stood up to get dressed.

 

 

“I was thinking that we could go down to the outdoor market, it’s only up for a few more days, and I saw some things you would like when I drove by,” He pulled on his shirt, walking up to the edge of the bed where Taeyong lay.

 

 

“I can’t believe you got me to agree,” Taeyong stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around his torso. “Be thankful that tomorrow is Sunday, and I have no way to talk myself out of it.

 

 

Doyoung was impossibly proud, and could barely hide the smirk on his face. “Doesn’t your back hurt? Lie down, I am actually tired.” He climbed onto the bed. Taeyong, of course, snuggled into him with minimal wincing.

 

 

“Maybe I’ll drop you off for some massage therapy, since your back hurts.”

 

 

“Goodnight,” Taeyong was now a blushing mess, just thinking about how sweet he would treat him tomorrow, how he would make up for all the lost time with romantic gestures like holding his hand, and holding doors open for him, and kissing his cheek, and wrapping his arm around his waist. Just thinking about it endlessly was lulling him to sleep.

 

 

That, and the fact that Doyoung was humming and singing into his ear while rubbing his back. Taeyong was his baby, and he would sing him lullabies all day if he could. He kissed his cheek and smiled. “Goodnight. Dream well, my Taeyongie.”

 

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
